


Everybody Loves Kagami

by DoomedTemperament



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomedTemperament/pseuds/DoomedTemperament
Summary: Momoi has a startling realization during the MiraGen's latest get-together.





	Everybody Loves Kagami

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my old drafts, and decided to complete it. I want to say that I have an explanation for why I wrote this, but... I really don't have one. Enjoy.

The first thing that Momoi noticed when Kuroko showed up at the court for the Generation of Miracles’ latest get-together was that there was a distinctive lack of a certain loudmouthed redhead.

“Kagamin isn’t here today?” She asked, earning the attention of the rest of her friends. Kuroko shook his head, wearing an expression torn between fondness and mild annoyance.

“Kagami-kun claims that he has too much homework to catch up on to join us today… though I have a feeling that he’s only using that as an excuse.”

Kise pouted, spinning the basketball on his finger with ease. “Aw, he just doesn’t like us, does he?”

“I’m pretty sure it’s just you that he doesn’t like,” Aomine butted in. Kise stuck his tongue out at him.

“You’re both equally embarrassing to be around,” Midorima said dryly, earning twin glares from Kise and Aomine.

Murasakibara stayed blessedly silent.

“I will admit, he does have reason to be wary of us,” Akashi thought out loud, “Though I was anticipating seeing him again.”

Momoi watched them all curiously. Everyone, to some extent, seemed as though they wanted Kagami to be there. Not that he wasn’t wanted in the first place- in fact, with all of the times Momoi had followed Aomine around, it was nearly impossible to see Seirin’s shadow without his light, and the rest had become used to his presence. But still, there was something slightly… off about the situation. Maybe it was just in everyone’s disappointed posture, or...

“Everyone wants Kaga-chin,” Murasakibara suddenly said, glancing at Momoi and startling her out of her thoughts. For someone who seemed to play the fool often, Murasakibara could be surprisingly perceptive of what people were thinking.

Momoi looked at him, bemused. “Of course we do. He’s a good player. Though it would make it difficult to determine three-on-three teams when we play…”

“No,” Murasakibara said lazily, “Everyone _wants_ Kaga-chin.”

Slowly- but not too slowly- Momoi furrowed her brows in understanding; _That_ certainly wasn’t in her calculations.

Maybe she could convince herself that she was just misreading things, a rare but not impossible occurrence. She looked up, trying to take in her friends’ guilty expressions- even Akashi looked as though he might blush. No, definitely not misreading things.

Apparently, an interrogation was in order.

“Kise,” Momoi started mock-sweetly, “I thought you were already dating a girl from Kaijou’s gymnastics team.”

Kise looked slightly miffed. “We’re not dating. She has a crush on me, and I haven’t had the chance to tell her I’m not interested.”

“Does she know you play for the other team?”

“I’m a basketball player, she’s a gymnast.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

Kise frowned, pointedly avoiding eye contact.

“Well, it’s true that Kagamicchi’s easy on the eyes and he’s good at playing basketball…”

“Don’t be surprised, Satsuki,” Aomine unhelpfully supplied, “Kise would have to be blind or stupid not to want to get into Kagami’s pants.”

“Aomine!” Kise yelped, scandalized. Aomine smirked, though his satisfied expression only lasted until he saw Momoi’s glare suddenly fixed on him. He shuffled anxiously.

“What? Just because I like tits doesn’t mean I can’t appreciate a guy’s body too.”

Akashi let out a quiet laugh. “I don’t think you just ‘appreciate’ it, Aomine.”

Momoi turned her glare towards Akashi, who looked completely unfazed. Momoi raised an eyebrow, and Akashi mirrored her.

“I see no shame in taking interest in the physical appearance of someone attractive,” He said innocently, and added, “Plus, I hear he’s a good chef. He could make an excellent housewife someday.”

“Except for the fact that he’s a male,” Midorima cut in, shortly realizing his mistake when Momoi turned toward him. Immediately (much to everyone else’s amusement,) he turned a bright shade of red.

“Midorin…”

“No comment.”

“Are you interested in Kagamin too?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, I have no such inclinations toward-”

“Except for the fact Mido-chin was checking out his butt during last year’s winter cup,” Murasakibara said, his voice somewhat muffled by the popcorn he had stuffed into his mouth from who-knows-where.

Midorima adjusted his glasses and muttered something unintelligible. Momoi looked at Murasakibara, who shrugged and simply said, “He’s cute. And weird. Like a kitten that’s cute and weird.”

Nobody commented on Murasakibara’s bizarre explanation, and Momoi was prepared to question Kuroko next.

Only to discover that he was nowhere in sight.

“Tetsu-kun, where are you?”

“I’m right here.”

Momoi tried not to jump, and turned around to look behind her. A little bit behind her, Kuroko was approaching the group and tugging Kagami (who looked incredibly annoyed) behind him. Or rather, leading him by holding his hand.

Everyone else appeared conflicted (or perhaps sour); On the one hand, Kagami was there. On the other hand… well, Kuroko’s hand to be specific.

Momoi rolled her eyes.

_Oh, boys._


End file.
